


Slip of the Tongue

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec puts himself in a very compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This is quite porny. Be warned. There is a little bit of story in here amidst the sex.  Okay, not much of one.  Still.  Read it.  You know you want to.  Thanks to [](http://bogwitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**bogwitch**](http://bogwitch.livejournal.com/) for her great beta suggestions.   

_ **Ficlet: Slip of the Tongue (Adult)** _

Title: Slip of the Tongue

Fandom: Dark Angel

Rating: Adult like Woah

Notes: Um. This is quite porny. Be warned. There is a little bit of story in here amidst the sex.  Okay, not much of one.  Still.  Read it.  You know you want to.  Thanks to [](http://bogwitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**bogwitch**](http://bogwitch.livejournal.com/) for her great beta suggestions.   

 

 

“Alec.  Just do it,” she moaned, the long line of her neck arching up from the tangled sheets, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as her smooth legs locked around his hips and strained upward.  “Now!” 

The sight of her, naked and panting for him, illuminated by golden splashes of candlelight, made his dick harden so much that it almost hurt.  He’d been teasing her relentlessly for what seemed like hours, first with hands on breasts through silken cloth, then slowly peeling layer after layer of clothing away, until she lay completely exposed underneath him.  He took his time with his fingers, circling her clit and dipping frequently into the sweet wetness of her cunt, pressing lips to her nipples, licking and kissing and tugging ever so gently with his teeth. 

With a groan, he slid his cock into her cunt in one bold, controlled motion and she gave a sob of want and pleasure, thrusting her hips against his.  He rested on his elbows on either side of her, glancing down with every chance he could to catch glimpses of her beautiful form as he pounded into her in an increasingly fast rhythm. 

Her skin gleamed with sweat, her hips felt smooth and round under his hands.  The wet velvet heat of her surrounded his cock, making him feel safe and powerful and greedy for more, all at once.  Her breath came fast and harsh and her hips juddered upward, body straining as he fucked her relentlessly, determined to make it as good as his superior genetics could possibly make it.  Alec took pride in his ability to satisfy his lovers completely.  He had no sooner thought that than she cried out, coming with deep muscle contractions that spasmed around his cock. 

He really let loose then, thrusting harder, desperate for fulfillment after so much patience.  He was tired of waiting, tired of standing on the sidelines, watching and wanting and hoping for a hint of kindness or acceptance that never came.  Well, this was something he could have, something real and amazing and all his.  He concentrated on the feel of her body below him, slick with her come, and the sound of his name on her lips, sated and happy, and the knowledge that he had done this – that he was worthwhile to one woman at least, made a fierce, exultant feeling well inside him. 

When he came, he let out a ragged cry.  His eyes rolled back in his skull as the strength slowly left his muscles and he slumped over her.

She squirmed and shoved him off, hissing, “Get off, you bastard.” 

“What?”  He sat up, dazed.  This had to be some sort of joke. 

Her cheeks were flushed with more than exertion now.  The red tint of … humiliation?

“You are so full of shit!” she snapped, launching herself off the bed and snatching at her clothing strewn about the room.  “’If I loved someone, I'd tell 'em. And if I wanted someone, then I would let her know, straight up,’” she mimicked.  “I can’t believe I actually bought it.”

He surged off the bed and took her arm.  “What are you talking about, Asha?”

She glared at him, her eyes challenging and defiant as she searched his face.  “You really don’t know, do you?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Her lips twisted.  Anger looked ugly on her.  “Just now, when you were fucking me.  You called out someone else’s name.  Three guesses whose it was?”

He swallowed, heart plummeting down past his stomach.  He didn’t have to guess.  He knew.

Max.

 

 

End

 


End file.
